


Guilt by Association

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean goes off on business and Dominic, exiled to the house, finds himself in just a little bit over his head.  This is chronologically the latest in the verse and it would be helpful to read at least <a href="http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/93216.html#cutid2">An Honest Man</a> first to know what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt by Association

**Author's Note:**

> The Tangled Histories verse exists in a world where the existence of vampires is known and accepted, and a handful of vampire families make up somewhere between two and ten percent of the world population. In this verse, vampires are not affected by sunlight and there is no great universal conflict between mortals and immortal. Vampires generally only take human blood that is offered willingly, and there are plenty of humans willing to offer. They can only die from not feeding enough and perhaps a few other rare conditions. The most important things to these vampires are age, family, and respect. Various pairings will be explored in the verse, and stories may jump around the chronology, but I'm going to try to write so that they can be read as standalones. In other words, I'm trying to avoid a WIP series, and there's no telling how long it'll take me to tell these stories, but they'll appear sporadically and all be listed under the Tangled Histories heading in my fic index.

When Sean told Dominic he had some business to attend to in Poland, where it would be cold, political, and no one in the room would be under the age of a hundred, Dominic flatly refused to accompany him. He _wanted_ to stay in his own flat, maybe stop by the sweet shop and flirt with Billy a bit, but Sean didn't like leaving him "unaccompanied" for an indefinite amount of time, and so he pulled rank and banished Dominic to the house.

Still, it wasn't Poland, and there were Orlando and Craig to keep him company. Orlando and Craig who were, at the moment, engaged in a very serious game of tonsil hockey in the bed in which he _thought_ he was supposed to be sleeping this week.

"I'll… just… um…" he stuttered, dropping his bag and turning to leave.

"Dominic!" Craig exclaimed, hopping off the bed and pulling him into a hug, apparently not at all sheepish about the one hell of a boner that was now pressing against Dominic's hip. "It's so good to see you, honey. Sorry, we were just supposed to be making sure your room was all nice and we got a little… um… distracted."

Dominic raised an eyebrow, glancing from Craig to a very flushed Orlando and back again. "Right. Well I can go…"

"Nonsense. Sit, sit. Tell us how you are. How's Sean?"

Dominic shrugged as Craig pulled him to sit between the two men on the bed, immediately applying strong hands to Dominic's back and kneading the tension of travel out of his shoulders. "He's fine… not here, obviously. But he's fine. I just didn't want to bother with politics this week."

"I don't blame you," Orlando said sympathetically, stroking Dominic's hair back from his forehead. "It can be an awful bore, all of it. I've had to learn so much crap about court rules and vampire society and all that… we both have. It's all such a verbal joust, you know, boys who miss their swords…"

Dominic laughed out loud at the metaphor. "Well if the vampires I know are anything to judge by, they have no trouble playing with the swords of others."

Craig burst out laughing and pushed his face into Dominic's neck. "Oh, honey. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

After dinner, he wanted to go look at the library, a room of Ian and Alan's house that had always fascinated him, and Craig and Orlando decided to tag along. The collection was amazing – manuscripts dating back to the twelfth century in glass cases, and books nearly that old just sitting on the shelves. The shelves ran from floor to ceiling along the walls, which were curved, and an old fashioned ladder on wheels served to assist any humans who might be in need of a book – he'd seen Ian simply scale the shelves before to get to a volume at the top.

As he flipped through a 17th century treatise on horticulture, he heard wet, slapping, sucking sounds and rolled his eyes as he turned around. "Really. Do you two _ever_ stop?"

"No," they said in unison, and grinned at him. Dominic laughed and went back to his book, but a moment later he felt hands on his shoulders, steering him away from the shelf.

"Come relax a moment," Craig purred, steering him towards a big desk in the centre of the room. "Have a seat. Orlando told me earlier that he'd just _love_ to taste your prick. I don’t doubt he would; he's very eager."

Dominic sucked in a breath as Craig helped him into a chair, and sure enough Orlando sunk effortlessly to his knees, looking up through his lashes in an obviously trained seductive move. Didn't mean Dominic didn't fall for it, though.

"He's had a couple of centuries to practice," Craig purred in his ear, wrapping his arms around Dominic's waist and unzipping his trousers, holding Dominic's soft cock in the palm of his hand as if to offer it to Orlando. "But he takes well to suggestion."

"I'm an easy-going sort of bloke, really," Dominic said softly as his head fell back onto Craig's shoulder, his body relaxing. "Mm, that's nice."

"Yeah," Craig agreed in a gentle purr, licking his ear.

Orlando kept sucking, his hands doing delicious things to Dominic's bollocks and the divide of his arse as he started to harden, his legs falling open. It was nothing short of decadent, and Dominic stretched luxuriously, subtly pushing his hips forward as his eyes opened and settled on Alan.

The man was standing calmly in the open door to the library, one of two, watching the erotic scene with an interest made obvious by his piercing stare, at odds with his casual stance. Dominic waited for him to speak, to ask Craig to attend to him, perhaps, or to admonish his pets for playing with someone new, at the very least to let his gaze drift to Craig or to Orlando, but Alan neither spoke nor took his eyes off of Dominic's, and the young pet couldn't look away.

"Oh," he gasped, and Orlando smiled, thinking the little exclamation was for him and sucking harder. But Alan obviously knew, and the corners of his mouth curved into a smile. Dominic moaned, desperate, and felt his bollocks draw up tight. But still, Alan didn't take his eyes away, not as Dominic began to writhe in the chair, struggling against Craig's tightening grip and sweet kisses to his neck and ear, not as Dominic's hips began to pump in earnest, and certainly not as Dominic came, eyes wide open, crying out wordlessly. As Craig gently stroked his cheek, and Orlando pulled off with an almost shy smile, Alan slipped away, and Dominic stifled the urge to follow him.

Almost to Dominic's disappointment, nothing changed.

At breakfast, Ian and Orlando were still the most talkative ones at the table, Dominic answering a question whenever one was asked of him and occasionally contributing to the conversation. He tried to think whether Alan was normally this silent, but he couldn't recall. Other visits had always been preoccupied by Sean, Sean's needs, or hanging out with Orlando or the one time with Ian that he didn't often think about but was certainly a pleasant memory. Alan was a fixture in the house that Dominic tended to ignore, rather taking the ancient vampire for granted. Now, he wondered if that had been a mistake.

After breakfast, Dominic went back to the library to take another look at the book he'd been _trying_ to flip through when Orlando and Craig had distracted him, and was halfway through the prints of carefully drawn flora and the scripted Latin names when his mobile rang in his trousers pocket.

"Hello?" he asked quietly, stepping out into the hallway and then making his way to the rather large back patio.

"Good morning, love. Is this a good time?"

"Anytime's good for you," Dominic countered, taking a seat in a lounge chair and blinking a little at the unusually bright sun. "How's business?"

"Boring. I wish I had gone to the house with you, instead."

"If you hadn't gone on business I wouldn't _be_ at the house, love. What are you vamps bickering about this round?"

"Mortals," Sean grumbled. "There's a poll out about anti-vampire sentiment being on the rise again in Europe, and some of the younger families are worried."

"Should they be?"

"No. They're just neurotic pups. This happens every hundred years or so. It's how humans are; they go in cycles. They hate the Jews, or the blacks, or the immigrants, or the Gypsies… today it's the vampires."

"So what do they think you should do about it?"

" _They_ think we should get involved in human politics. If they could have their way we'd be joining the United Nations and signing a bloody treaty. Too young to get it," Sean muttered, half to himself Dominic expected. "Tell me what's going on at home."

"Nothing much," Dominic replied, though a blush crept up into his cheeks as he said it. "It's weirdly warm."

"There's something you're not telling me," Sean observed, calmly. Vampires as old as Sean and Ian and Alan didn't get bent out of shape frequently, Dominic had noticed. Sometimes it drove him crazy, especially when he was angry himself, but Sean would let him take his frustrations out in violence if necessary. He was actually getting rather good at fencing, he thought.

"We, um… Orlando and Craig and I…"

"Yes?"

"Last night, after dinner, we sort of…"

"Dominic," Sean said fondly. "You aren't afraid I'll get jealous, are you? Silly pet. It's Orlando and Craig, for Christ's…"

"No, no," Dominic said quickly. "It isn't that. It was just. Um, Alan… he was watching us."

Sean was silent for a moment, and Dominic's lip found its way between his teeth of its own accord. "Did he make you uncomfortable?" Sean asked gently.

"Well… no," Dominic replied.

"Dominic, you know…"

"Droit du seigneur, yeah, of course. He just hasn't used it before, that's all. It was unexpected."

" _Did_ he use it?"

"No," Dominic replied quickly. "No, all he did was watch."

"And did you like it?" Sean asked, a bit of a teasing tone creeping into his inflection.

"You know me too well," Dominic sighed.

"Oh, pet. You're so lovely when you're flustered. It's fine, you know. If you're attracted to him. God knows I don't blame you."

Dominic smiled to himself. "I am," he admitted. "But I don't even know if he likes me."

Sean laughed. "If he _likes_ you? Of course he likes you. What on earth are you on about?"

"Well, he's had the droit du seigneur for fifty years and never once used it."

"Fifty years isn't very long."

"Still, he could have fucked me whenever he wanted to. He's had plenty of opportunities. Last night, he didn't even… I mean he just walked away. He never spoke once."

"That's just Alan," Sean reassured him. "And technically, the droit du seigneur is the right to feed from you, not to fuck you."

Dominic snorted. "Same thing."

"When it's me and you, it is," Sean agreed, his tone a touch possessive. Dominic grinned.

"You know what I really don't get, though? Fifty years isn't that long, all right, but Elijah's been around for what, a couple of hundred? And _neither_ of them have exercised their right with him."

"Well that's complicated. You know about Viggo."

"Sure, I know about him. But he couldn't stop them, if they wanted to, right?"

"Is that the kind of men you think they are? Do you really think they're going to run around screwing up their family relationships just because they have le droit?"

"Well they _could_ ," Dominic grumbled.

Sean laughed. "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not about what we _can_ do, Dominic. We can do a lot of things. That first night, in the rain? I could have done so many things to you," Sean said, his voice low and sultry and digging into a part of Dominic that made his belly warm and his cock hard. "I could've bled you dry, or raped you, or any number of things. But I didn't, because I'm not a monster. It isn't about what we _can_ do, it's about what we should do or what we want to do or what would benefit others for us to do."

Dominic smiled. "You really are the nicest man I know."

"Hey," Sean growled. "Don't let it get to your head, pet."

Dominic laughed. "I think I get it, though."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you, too. When are you coming home?"

"Soon as I bloody well can, I'll tell you that much. I miss you, pet."

"Miss you too, sir."

"Cheeky brat."

"You love me for it."

"I love you in _spite_ of it. I'll ring you soon."

"See that you do," Dominic murmured before hanging up the phone. The conversation had put him in a good mood, and he almost didn't even pay any attention when he saw Alan out across the grounds, and realised that the vampire was staring at him with his bloody enhanced vision. Well, truth be told, he couldn't _not_ pay attention, but he didn't look away, and even preened a bit in the sun, stretching out in his chair and shifting his hips from side to side. Crazy bloodsucking fucker. Dominic wasn't going to let that one get to him, no siree Bob. At least, that was the plan.

Dominic had no sinister purposes, when he went into the library again that night to read. And had he really thought about it, he would have known that not only was ducking behind the heavy wooden desk an inappropriate response when Ian and Alan entered the room, speaking to each other in low voices, but it was also just plain dumb, because they were _vampires_ and very old vampires at that. Of course they could sense him in the room, smell his blood or whatever it was they did, but that didn't occur to him at the moment, and despite his age and experience with these creatures his mortal instincts told him to hide, and then as a secondary matter, to watch.

"Lovely," Ian's low voice rumbled in an extremely intimate tone, and Dominic just had to peek, to inch to the left of the desk and see what was going on. Alan was smiling – a rare enough thing in itself – and he had a leg in between Ian's thighs, his hand coming up to grip the back of Ian's head as Dominic watched. It was a clearly dominant position, but though Dominic had always thought of Ian as the leader of the pack from what he'd witnessed in public and in their home, he obviously wasn't bothered. In fact, as Alan kissed him, backing him against the wall of books, Ian moaned, and Dominic dared to lean further to the side to keep a line of vision on them.

Alan – Mr. Strong and Silent Type himself – was obviously no wilting flower, and Dominic didn't mean to whimper as he pulled back just a little bit and murmured something very dirty in Ian's mouth, but he did, and Alan turned to him immediately, the movement lazy but sure.

 _Shit, fuck, shit._

"Hello, Dominic."

Dominic stared, and sat suddenly back on his bum, his feet out in front of him. "Um, h-h-hi."

Alan smiled, and stroked Ian's face without looking, and then pulled his hand away and walked slowly to Dominic. "See something you want, pet?" he purred as he crouched down in front of Dominic, extending one hand, palm up. Dominic tried to clear his throat but found it dry, tried to meet Alan's eyes but found them too piercing and serious for him to trust himself not to become enthralled, and finally looked down at Alan's hand instead, a strong hand with what looked like a signet ring on the fourth finger, something Dominic had never noticed, and a French cuff obscuring his wrist. Dominic didn't stop to think too hard about why Alan was wearing French cuffs in the house. It was just part of the allure.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alan asked, his smile teasing, and Dominic just stared. Ian had apparently slipped out of the room at some point, and he wasn't sure how things could be _more_ daunting with just one of them, but somehow they were. Alan was magnanimous like this, alone, not hiding his power or what he wanted. He filled up the room, and all Dominic wanted to do was offer himself.

"Please," he whispered, a little desperate, and Alan smiled, twisting his wrist forty-five degrees and reaching out to touch the side of Dominic's face instead.

"Yes," Alan murmured, shifting his weight forward so that he landed on his knees, one on either side of Dominic's legs. The position should have been supplicant but it wasn't at all, and Alan's lips were unambiguous in their claim, leaving no doubt as to what was to happen here. Dominic moaned, eager, welcoming it. His body felt heavy and he was grateful for Alan's hand, supportive on the small of his back as Alan lowered him down to the floor.

"Oh, please," he gasped when Alan's lips finally left his for just a moment.

"What are you asking for?" Alan asked, gently, stroking his hair. "Lots of things I could do to you, pet, you should be specific."

"Oh," Dominic murmured, shuddering. "Please, I… want you to… inside me, please."

"Beautiful boy."

"And bite me," Dominic added, in a rush. "Please bite me."

"Yes," Alan agreed in a little growl, his tone sharp with arousal and enough to make Dominic think his control had slipped, if only for a moment. He wondered what it would take to make it slip more, and then bit his lip, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong, pet?" Alan asked, gently, the look in his eyes dissipating as he leaned down to gently kiss Dominic's neck. "I don't have to, if you don't…"

"No," Dominic said quickly. "No, I _want_ you to, it's just… Sean."

Alan looked up, genuinely confused. "What?"

"Sean. I'm worried he… I mean I know you have the right to, he said it's okay that I want, but I don't want to get in trouble for… you know, for _asking_ …"

Alan's look of confusion gave way to laughter and he stroked Dominic's face gently, kissing his forehead.

"Dear pet. You know so little about us."

Dominic frowned. "That's not true. I've been Sean's pet for fifty years, I know a lot."

"Ah, yes, of course," Alan replied with a little smile. "Fifty years."

"You're making fun of me."

"Only… Dominic, do you really think le droit is about force? You think it's just that we can feed from you, whenever we want?"

"Sean and I went over this, I know. But still… you _can_ , can't you?"

"Yes," Alan agreed, the fire returning to his eyes for just a second. Dominic shivered and badly wanted more. "But the point of droit du seigneur isn't power over our children. We aren't like mortal fathers. We don't need that. I have Sean's respect already."

"Then what…"

"We have the right," Alan said gently, stroking Dominic's lips with his fingers, curling them under Dominic's chin and pushing his thumb into Dominic's mouth. "But we use it because we want it. Because our children want us to have it. Because they respect us, and what's theirs is ours. Surely you know how important respect is to a vampire, Dominic."

"Yes," Dominic agreed, reluctantly releasing Alan's thumb from his lips. "I just…"

"You still think in mortal terms of jealousy. It's all right," he said, pressing his body suddenly back down on top of Dominic's, flicking his tongue over Dominic's lips. "You'll learn."

" _Oh._ "

"Let me tell you something, little one. Sean would _love_ to see this. Do you remember, when he watched you with Ian? And the chemistry between you and I… Sean himself sensed it. He wanted to see this. He told me so himself," Alan murmured against Dominic's lips, making him writhe underneath the vampire and his touches. "I wanted to wait, though. I've always liked waiting. Prolonging. Making a man want. You should have seen your sire the first time he asked for us to claim him. It was the most beautiful thing…"

" _Alan_."

"Yes, petit," Alan murmured, brushing his hair back again and slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. "You will have what you need soon, I promise. I only want you to be sure that Sean wants this. That you are not betraying him. That he would love nothing more than to kiss you while you come, writhing under me, my cock in your arse and my fangs in your neck…"

"Please!" Dominic shouted, his body jerking violently up and encountering hard muscle. Alan pushed down in response, pinning him still, holding Dominic's wrists to the floor on either side of his head and licking the length of his vein with the point of a tongue.

"Oh God," Dominic gasped. "Please, please…"

"Lovely boy. You are an excellent addition to this family. I am glad to have you in my home."

"Oh… thank you," Dominic murmured, hard-pressed to remember his manners as he rocked futilely against the hands holding him and tried to press up against Alan's body.

"You're welcome, lovely boy."

"Ah. I see the festivities are just getting started?"

Dominic looked up, his neck twisting almost hard enough to pull a muscle, at the new voice. The spell broken, his face flushed pink, his head turning away in embarrassment. When he dared to look again, Ian and Alan were sharing a smile, and Alan released one wrist to stroke the back of his hand lazily down the length of one side of Dominic's body, from elbow to hip.

"He's going to be gorgeous," Alan declared. "But that's no surprise. Are you staying?"

"Hmm. Only if I don't ruin the mood for young Dominic," Ian replied, teasingly.

"He loves to watch," Alan explained, turning back to Dominic, his voice pitched low as his hand made the return journey. "It turns him on so much to watch me fuck someone else. Will you indulge me? I promise I'll bite you, lovely boy. And then you can watch while he makes love to me, if you would enjoy that."

"Oh God," Dominic gasped, rocking from side to side again. "Yes, now, hurry, please…"

Alan laughed, his voice low and rich, and Dominic forgot that there was anyone else in the room. He forgot that he was on display, though truth be told the idea didn't bother him very much. In his heart of hearts, he liked to be the centre of attention. He liked putting on a show, even if he wasn't very much in control of his surroundings. It made him feel sexy, knowing in the back of his mind that another vampire was watching him, that not one but _three_ of these gorgeous, incredible creatures wanted _him_.

"One moment," Alan said, standing and leaving Dominic rocking his hips against air, hopelessly turned on in a way he'd never been by someone who wasn't Sean. He watched as Alan silently offered one wrist, then the other, to Ian, as the other vampire removed each cufflink in turn, setting them on a shelf, and unfolded the cuffs so that they extended past Alan's fingertips, then leaned in and kissed him slowly, unbuttoning each shirt button in turn.

Dominic moaned, wiggling on the floor as he watched Ian undress Alan, the shirt folded neatly and placed on the desk, then the trousers, Ian falling to his knees to collect them and rising again to fold them properly, checking the crease. Dominic thanked whatever God there might be that Alan wasn't wearing socks or shoes, and gulped when he saw how large was the bulge that was filling out Alan's white cotton pants. Smiling against Alan's lips, Ian pressed his hand against it, massaging gently, and this time Alan's moan harmonized with Dominic's.

When Alan rejoined him, he was completely naked, and Dominic swallowed again, dryly, at the sight of Alan's cock, engorged and red, bobbing in front of his body. Dominic licked his lips, and Alan smiled, kneeling down and finishing with Dominic's shirt buttons, laughing at the eagerness with which Dominic wriggled his arms out of the shirt.

"Sweet boy. Take your trousers off for me," he instructed, sitting back on his heels and watching as Dominic shimmied quickly out of them, and his pants, blushing only slightly before Alan reached back for the lube that Ian pressed into his hand and then slid a slick finger in, making him lose sight of all else.

"Oh!" he gasped, and Alan smiled.

"Beautiful boy. No wonder our Sean is so enamoured of you."

Dominic moaned, as thinking of Sean in that moment was a little much, and he writhed on the floor, inadvertently pushing Alan's finger deeper. "Oh God," he gasped, and Alan smiled.

"Do I need to tie you down to keep you from squirming, lovely?"

Dominic bit back a moan, and Alan pressed in with a second finger, bending and pressing a kiss to Dominic's kneecap.

"A little more, now. I don't want you to hurt. I only want you to feel pleasure."

"Please," Dominic gasped. "I… I get it a lot. It won't hurt."

Alan chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure. Sean always was insatiable."

"Did he –" Dominic gasped as Alan pushed in with a third, "– did he sleep with boys often? The ones he bit, I mean?"

"Not always," Alan said. "When he was interested. When they wanted it. It wasn't infrequent, as you can imagine, with looks like his."

Dominic nodded and squirmed a little more, for Alan was now pushing his fingers wider, spreading them out inside Dominic's arsehole.

"He has always been very passionate, and tender. Sometimes he would fuck boys, the ones who wanted him to," Alan recalled without emotion in his tone, though it made Dominic moan just to think of it. "And then he would take them home and make sure they were tucked safely into their beds before he left."

Dominic smiled. "That sounds like Sean," he said.

Alan nodded. "He is fiercely protective of humans, generally. First it was his sister, and you know if he could, he would die for you."

Dominic bit his lip. "Well it's a moot point, isn't it?"

"Ah," Alan disagreed, "but you should know it."

Dominic frowned and nodded. "I wouldn't want him to die for me, though. It means so much more, giving up immortal life."

"Yes, but it is all the more precious," Alan said, smiling and caressing his jaw. "Don't worry now, pet. You and Sean have many years together. Perhaps eternity."

Dominic smiled and nodded. "All right."

"Hold your knees back now then, sweetheart. This is going to be deep. You're going to feel it in your bones," Alan promised, his eyes going dark again as he licked the inside of Dominic's thigh, curling all three of his fingers up and rubbing against Dominic's prostate. Dominic panted for breath and quickly obeyed, spreading himself unabashedly to Alan's eyes and his expert touch.

"Ah, good boy," Alan murmured fondly, lifting up and drawing his fingers out, wiping the remaining lube on his cock. "Beautiful," he whispered again, kissing Dominic's forehead and then thrusting forward in one long, hard push that made Dominic throw back his head and scream.

"Alan, _please_ ," he gasped as soon as he had his voice back.

"Hmm, yes," Alan agreed, licking his ear.

"No, no, _bite_ me," Dominic begged, flushed and breathless, squirming as Alan pierced him with slow, deep thrusts, evenly spaced. The vampire looked as if he was expending no effort, though a human would quickly tire of sustained movement like this, and Dom's body ran hot all over.

"Beautiful," Alan purred, stroking his body. "Perfect. Knew you'd feel like this."

"Alan!" Dominic gasped. "Bite me, bite me, please bite me."

Alan just smiled and continued, ignoring Dominic's pleas.

"Oh God. Oh God," he gasped, starting to shake and feeling as though he was going to come at any moment. "Please, please…"

"Mm," Alan hummed, and Dominic's head fell back, his body shaking all over in an intense climax. And in that moment, just as he tipped past the point of no return, Alan's fangs slid almost tenderly into his neck, the warm familiar sucking sensation doing nothing but to heighten the sensations coursing through his body. He moaned through his orgasm, Alan's hands holding him up, and then seemed to float to the rug when they were both through, Alan gently laying him back down, propped slightly against the side of the desk. It only took the few seconds during which Dominic realised Alan was still hard for Ian to course forward, knocking Alan face-first to the ground and entering him with a sharp growl from Alan. Dominic stared as Alan's hands scrambled for purchase on the antique rug, as his face twisted in pain, Ian's fangs sinking into his neck with none of the gentleness of Alan's bite. Some of Dominic's darkest fantasies swelled to the surface at the sight of such a violent sexual display, just inches from his eyes, and his softening cock twinged in empathy.

"Harder," Alan growled, and Ian's eyes went dark, possessive, his lips tightening around the wound, sucking the mixture of Alan's and Dominic's blood as he brutally fucked Alan, hands holding his hips in place. Alan's come spilled in thick ropes onto the rug's intricate patterns and Dominic swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry, as both vampires looked up at him, their gazes sharp and hot. Ian snarled when he came, finally letting Alan's neck go, twin ribbons of dark blood trailing from the bite marks. Lifting his hand to the spot, Alan smeared his fingers over it, coating them, and then reached forward, lifting them to Dominic's lips. Wordlessly, Dominic sucked, tasting the copper tang, and Alan crawled forward, feline, to kiss and lick Dominic's lips, his own fingers, in and out and around. If Dominic could have come a second time, he would have.

Smiling as if party to an inside joke, Alan pulled away once he'd licked his fingers, and Dominic's mouth, clean, and lay down next to him on the rug, Ian spooning up behind him. "Mm. Having a good holiday?" he asked with a lazy grin.

Dominic just rolled his eyes and closed them, snuggling up.


End file.
